The worst day
by Lar7
Summary: Raven and Chelsea faces some worst day for their kid. Will they braces the worst day forever?


in the city of Chicago! Raven and Chelsea are getting there kids ready for bed. Levi came out of shower and his body is green everywhere. Chelsea ask what happened to you? Levi answer by saying the soap did this to him. Chelsea say I got that soap from Tess for free and I got two other different color of soaps. Raven say to Chelsea you got three different color of soaps from Tess. Chelsea say yes! Raven say to Chelsea those soaps is call joke soaps and it will stain skin about week to months. Chelsea look frightening because she give those soaps to brooker and nia. Raven has a vision see her twin two different colors. I has you know what to Chelsea. Brooker and nia came to show what happened to them. Brooker has purple everywhere and nia has blue everywhere. Nia say I didn't want to go to school tomorrow but Raven say you has to go to school tomorrow. Raven say you both has to go to school and don't worry because I going write a note to all the teachers what happened to you both. Nia say okay but I not going like it. So the kids get ready for bed and they are sleeping.

in the morning Levi wake up first, brooker, and Nia. Levi say I did a little prank at Tess for looking like this. Nia ask what did you do to Tess. Levi say middle of the night I switch her soap to one I use. Brooker started laughing but Nia say it not funny. Tess came in the room looking mad at them and say why I am green? Levi say it a paid back to you because you did this to us. I was picking the regular soap to let you use both but I didn't know it the joke soap. The news came on tv saying there is mix up soap in a the store and all the joke soap in that store might face fines up to $1,000 for the mix up. Levi say I sorry I prank you Tess and Tess say it alright. Let go to school and so the kids get ready for school. Tess sneak up stair to Raven and Chelsea. Tess ask Raven and Chelsea how you switch the soap from the store? Chelsea say Levi went to truck and switch the stickers thing because I told him to do it. I paid Levi $100 for that trick because Levi didn't know what he doing. Tess ask how Levi sneak in my tub middle of the night? Raven say nia has a key and I told her to give the key to Levi. Tess ask why you did this us? Raven say it a punishment for missing two days of school. Tess say the news say most of kids use the joke soap and all of them are different color. Raven say we just to get them out of school now but Chelsea say you can't because you write a note. Raven say I kind forget today is our family reunion every two year but with our prank we just to cancelled it. Chelsea there might be bad new because the your family reunion is rescheduled tomorrow. Raven say why my parents rescheduled the reunion? Chelsea read the text say they coming to here late at night like 10 o'clock pm. Raven say we just get the color off our kids but Chelsea say you can't because dye act like tattoo and you need expensive surgery to get it off. Raven say we can't do that and so we let the kids stay in those color. Tess say to Raven your twin won't be matching because they are two different colors. Raven say you has to go to school Tess. Tess say goodbye and leave.

So the kids go to school like that and see most of the kids are different Colors. Brooker say wow every kids in our school use the joke soap. The school make some new rules we just follow. We just to wear our gym clothes for our uniforms for everyday started now. Brooker say we just to go to our gym locker and change our clothes. Tess ask why we in our gym clothes? Nia say every kids in this school his different colors and since the color won't come off. The school principal make this new rule to wear our gym clothes everyday and so we just match the same color everyday. Tess say there might be one problem because your grandma and grandpa coming late at night but the color on your skin is might be permanent. Brooker and nia is shock by it! Brooker say I be purple forever. Tess say yes! The joke soap dye act like tattoo. So there is no way to get the color off. Tess say yes because we be stuck like this forever. Brooker say we just to told the truth to our grandparent what happened to us and Nia agree. So the school day is over and they head back home.

raven say the kids is home and they are wearing their gym clothes. Raven ask why you wear your gym clothes? Brooker answer by saying the school make a new rule by wearing our gym clothes to class everyday. Raven say oh! Brooker say we just to told the truth what happened to us. Raven might disagree on this because there might be a truth. Brooker say why you just told the not truth. Raven say we did this as your punishment for missing two days of school and we didn't know the joke soap act like tattoo. Raven say Chelsea force levi to switch the sticker from both crates. Brooker say our grandparent will be mad looking like this because they hate tattoo. We are still going telling the truth to them or hide most of the color from them. Raven say the right thing is by told what happened to her kids by texting to them. Victor text back saying it alright and Tanya okay with it. Raven told brooker and Nia the good news because they don't care your skin color is different. Brooker and Nia say okay! Raven say we are going pick up your grandparent at 10 o'clock pm. Brooker and Nia say okay! The kids eating their supper and getting ready for the airport. Raven checking her list to make sure everything go all right. Levi, Brooker, and Nia are wearing their gym clothes and the kids say check. Levi, Brooker, and Nia hold your hood up but Brooker say we not allowed to do it. Raven say okay! Raven say your grandparent just landed. Victor and Tanya came from the gate and give their grandkids a hug. Victor say let all us good home and they agreed.

so they go home and ready for bed. The next day the grandparent cook good egg and bacon for breakfast. Victor ask Brooker a question. Why you want to stay purple? Brooker say the joke soap did this to them but it act like a tattoo. Victor say the soap act like tattoo? Brooker say yes! Victor check the soap and test it. Victor ask who did this too you? Raven and Chelsea as punishment for missing two days of school. Victor say I might going punishment Raven and Chelsea for it later. So victor take the kids shopping to by new clothes and Tanya come with too. It getting closed to the dark and getting their grandkids ready for bed. In the morning Raven wake up screaming why I am purple and Chelsea is green? Victor say this your punishment by making our grandkids looking like that and you stay like that color forever. Brooker and Nia started laughing at them both. Victor say we are going home. So eveybody say goodbye to them. Raven told Chelsea we be stuck like this forever and Chelsea agree.

the end!


End file.
